


Stained Glass

by AstridMyrna



Series: How To Find Your Soul Mate [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Soulmates, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: What Jyn thought was her final moment alive with Cassian on the beach extends just a little further.





	Stained Glass

Jyn had seen the blast come for them, felt its blinding heat engulf them on the beach, but her body felt cool. Her fingers curled into the sand, also cool. Her closed eyelids twitched. She was dead. There was no doubt that she and Cassian had died, but as long as she kept her eyes closed, she could keep believing that she was still alive in limbo somehow.

And then she heard his voice.

“Jyn,” Cassian whispered into her ear, his breath stirring her tangled strings of hair. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

Jyn grabbed for his hand and nearly crushed it, but he held on as tightly as he had when they first collapsed on the beach together. Tears leaked from her eyes. Cassian dabbed the wetness away with a sandy thumb.

“Please, Jyn.”

She almost regretted opening her eyes. Sand stretched and twisted and hardened into sickly green glass all around their shared grave, the light of the blast bleaching the sky bone white. Even her kyber crystal radiated with a brilliant white light that made her turn away and face Cassian and the unshed tears in his dark eyes. His body looked as whole as hers, but his shirt was still grimy with dirt and blood. She realized that even though their fingers dug into each others’ flesh, she felt nothing except his warmth. 

“I don’t know if we’ll meet each other again,” he said, his voice trembling under the weight of his words. “I don’t know, but anything’s possible with the Force, isn’t it? If, in another life–”

She interrupted him with a kiss. His tears tickled the edge of her nose as she deepened her kiss, sealing a silent promise that they would find each other again somewhere in the Force. She wouldn’t ever be satisfied now that she had a taste of whatever could have bloomed had they lived past the blossom.

“I’ll find you, Cassian,” she murmured when she broke away.

The last thing she saw was his smile, and then it was outshined by the combined light of the blast and her kyber crystal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to my high school au series, starting with How Not To Drown and the unnamed sequel I'm slowly working on.


End file.
